1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring the tire condition in vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to monitor tire condition, it is known from published German patent document DE 103 03 492 that one may record the rotational wheel speeds of the driven wheels of a motor vehicle, a tire pressure loss being present in a wheel if this wheel has a deviating wheel speed over a longer time period. This is based on the knowledge that flattened tires have a higher rotational speed. For the improvement of the results and the more certain recognition of a tire pressure loss, additional information may go into the pressure loss detection, especially the drive torque.